


Hostage II

by TeaCub90



Series: Hostage [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCub90/pseuds/TeaCub90
Summary: ‘Yeah. That works. That works.’





	Hostage II

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks and apologies to those who left kudos for this as part of the other one; I had a quick tinker as I basically got an idea.

*

‘My hostage,’ Sherlock declares, sitting himself in John’s lap after they’ve put Rosie to bed, wrapping himself around him in an elegant curl the way only he can. John chuffs, the satin dressing-gown pooling over his jeans, wriggles to make room.

‘Hostage,’ he agrees with a small smile, as the newspaper rustles. ‘Yeah. That works. _That_ works.’

They exchange an exhausted sort of chuckle at old memories along with a kiss, before Sherlock badly feigns hiding a yawn behind his hand and props his head, and his mouth, on John’s shoulder, snuggling in, a mixture; a bastard lovechild of a standoffish cat and an exceedingly affectionate snake.

John doesn’t mind. He loves this; loves his daughter endlessly, but lives for this sometimes, for the end of the day, when the constant laundry, the dirty nappies (less frequent now, but please, _soon)_ and the balancing of childcare between cases gets a little _too_ much. He cards a hand, almost distractedly, through Sherlock’s hair as he repositions the newspaper over both their laps, satin and denim together, sharing.

‘So. Who’s sleeping together, this week?’ Sherlock asks with apparent, put-upon interest, his cheek pressed against John’s; is spared a smirk.

‘Well. _We_ are, for one thing,’ he teases, with a kiss to the forehead.

‘Of course,’ Sherlock agrees easily. ‘Obvious. Completely and utterly _blatant.’_

*


End file.
